


Down To Earth

by Redbird (TheCondorG2)



Category: Kagaku Ninja Tai Gatchaman & Related Fandoms, Kagaku Ninja Tai Gatchaman | Science Ninja Team Gatchaman
Genre: Complete, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21762478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCondorG2/pseuds/Redbird
Summary: Ken's having an identity crisis....
Kudos: 5





	Down To Earth

He never felt more alive than when he was flying.

The ripple of the wind shear snapping the wings of his birdstyle. The jaw-dropping beauty of the Earth below him, blue, green and brown, as he spiraled through the cold misty atmosphere. The incredible sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach as he launched himself into the sky, only to be followed by the exhilaration of the air currents propelling his body upwards towards the sun. 

He was strong in body, spirit and mind. Strong in his convictions. Powerful and sure. 

Like the Eagle he was named for. 

It was only when he was back on Terra Firma, feet firmly planted on the ground, that doubts plagued him. When he felt almost defenseless and weak. Blind. Lost in the dark and without direction.

As Gatchaman he could do almost anything. 

However as Ken Washio.........

The more time he spent as Gatchaman, the more he felt Ken slowly slipping away from him. The mantle of duty weighing heavy on his young, but strong shoulders. At times it was too easy to lose himself in his responsibilities, to do what was expected of him--and to deny any mortal feelings he might have as Ken.

Yet for some reason unknown to him, he was afraid of the day when Ken would be no more, and there would only be Gatchaman.


End file.
